


Who Were We?

by TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster



Category: british actors
Genre: Asa is a mind-reader/controller, Colin can show the past, Devon can do a banshee scream thing, Dominic can see future, Gen, Isaac can fly, Jack can create/control elements, Nicholas can shapeshift, Past Life- American Civil War, Past Life- American Revolution, Past Life- Ancient Egypt, Past Life- Ancient Greece, Past Life- Ancient Rome, Past Life- Dark Ages, Past Life- Renaissance France, Past Life- Spanish Inquisition, Past Life- Victorian England, Past Life- WWI, Past Life- WWII, Skandar has super-strength, Thomas can heal himself and others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster/pseuds/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to find out who they were in past lives. It's nowhere near what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Were We?

Thomas POV

We were sitting on the couch, technically watching the news. I was actually in the kitchen, making dinner (A/N: in this, they all live together). Skandar was asleep, with his elbow resting on the big red couch's arm, and his head in his hand. Jack was doing the same in a sitting position on the floor, his head leaning on Skandar's leg. In fact, the only two people not asleep in the living room were Isaac, who was drawing on Nick's face, and Colin, who was actually watching the telly.

Suddenly, Nick shot up and grabbed Isaac, pulling his arms behind his back with one hand, while the other took the pen, and tried to draw on the fifteen-year-old's face, which was constantly moving until Colin leaned forward and held the boy's head still. I decided to give him a hand.

"Why don't we find out who we were in past lives?" I asked, looking at Colin, who can show the past. When he does, it works like a film, except it covers the whole half of the room in front of you. What I mean is that he can pause it and fast forward and rewind.

All of them, especially Isaac, nodded. Colin had an interesting way to wake up Skandar; he leaned back, and slammed his feet straight down on Skandar's crotch. Skandar, of course, shot up and shouted. He tried to get mad, but starting laughing at the fact that his voice was about eight octaves higher than usual. The five of us laughing woke everyone else. We told them what we were doing, and they all agreed.

Colin put his hand out in front of him, and from spread a small blue beam, like from a projector. In front of the TV was now a screen showing what looked like an Ancient Egyptian city, but it was brand new.

"Cool! I wonder if one of us was a Pharaoh," said Isaac.


End file.
